Même si (¿De qué estás hecho?)
by MaryAlice25
Summary: ONE SHOT: "-Sé que cometí errores -insistió Inu-, pero yo aún creo en nuestro amor. -Ese amor se acabó. -Aún así, podemos inventarlo otra vez; si piensas que es demasiado tarde, haré volver el tiempo atrás."


La serie **InuYasha**, así como sus personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa **Rumiko Takahashi**, y sus productores, Este fic fue inspirado por la canción **What you're made of (Même si) ** de **Lucie Silvas** con **Grégory Lemarchal**, una canción preciosa!

Espero les guste,

MaryAlice25

* * *

**De qué estás hecho?...**

-Kaede, ¿ya estás en casa?... Entiendo. Ya voy para allá… Descuida, está bien… Te veré el domingo.

Genial. Mi hermana pequeña se quedaría en casa de una amiga, eso me dejaría el departamento para mí sola; necesitaba un poco de paz, así que eso me venía de maravilla. Había tenido una semana realmente agotadora en el trabajo, era como si tuviera que combatir monstruos cada día.

Llegué a casa cerca de las 7pm. No encendí más luces que una pequeña lámpara de mesa pues anhelaba algo de obscuridad para dejar en libertad mis pensamientos. Fui a tomar un baño antes de ponerme a adelantar el trabajo para el lunes. No fui consciente del momento en que comencé a pensar en él, por lo general evitaba recordarlo, pero también sabía que eso era inevitable.

Inuyasha.

No sé por qué las cosas cambiaron; no sé qué fue lo que hizo que nuestro amor muriera pero habíamos llegado a un punto sin retorno, no había forma de reparar las cosas, sólo nos quedaba mirar atrás…

Mi celular vibró y me distrajo, me había llegado un mensaje de texto::

"Hola Kikyo… ¿cómo has estado? Yo… yo… quería saber de tí.

Solo eso. Yo… Espero que estés bien. Te quiero.

Inu"

¿Por qué seguía insistiendo? ¿Por qué me buscaba? Hacía meses que nos habíamos distanciado, incluso antes de acabar nuestra relación. No parecíamos entendernos del todo. Era como si fuéramos de mundos diferentes, llegué a convencerme de que él no era lo que yo necesitaba… Pero aún no sé si podré con esta decisión o me hundiré en las profundas aguas del arrepentimiento, ya que fui yo quien escogió alejarlo.

_No más debilidades, Kikyo _-me dije. Tenía que concentrarme en el trabajo. Arrojé el celular a la cama luego de apagarlo para no recibir más mensajes indeseados. Seguramente él habría conseguido mi número a través de Kohaku, el novio de Rin, la mejor amiga de mi hermana. ¡Qué infantil!

Ahora estaba demasiado enfadada para concentrarme, así que apagué la computadora y me fui a dormir.

El sábado amaneció soleado; era un día hermoso, a pesar de lo cual no tenía ganas de salir, pero ya había hecho planes con anterioridad y plantar a MIroku no era opción. Nos conocíamos desde el instituto y más que mi socio en la empresa, era también mi mejor amigo. Se suponía que saldría con él, Sango, su prometida, y otros amigos para divertirnos un poco.

Nos reunimos en el parque a eso de las diez treinta, pero me encontré allí también a Kagome. ¡Qué desagradable sorpresa! Ella era amiga de Sango, así que tal vez no debería extrañarme de verla, pero también era la chica que se había interpuesto entre Inuyasha y yo. Sólo eran rumores, supuestamente, aunque yo estaba segura de que ella sentía algo por él, y él lo sabía.

-No te preocupes por Kagome -me susurró mi socio después que los hube saludado-, sólo está esperando a su novio, enseguida se irá.

Abrí mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Su novio?

-¡Sshhh! -me silenció Miroku-. No se trata del joven Inuyasha, ya lo verás.

Me sentí avergonzada y molesta. No me importaba si fuera Inuyasha, simplemente qque si fuera él, no me gustaría estar presente.

-No digas tonterías, Miroku. Eso a mí no me interesa.

-Bueno, bueno, hermosas damas, ¿que tal si vamos a comer algo? -preguntó él con su cara de sinverguenza, cambiando de tema.

Fuimos a un lindo café que estaba cerca del parque, no puedo decir que lo disfrutara, pero qué otra opción tenía. "_Un poco de paciencia"_, me dije, "_pronto se largará"_; y en efecto, pasados unos minutos llegó el tan esperado novio de Kagome.

Interrogué a Miroku sorprendida:

-¿Koga?

-Ajajá -asintió

-¿Está saliendo con ese delincuente? -bueno, la verdad no debería importarme, pero creía que ella tenía algo más de cordura que eso.

El chico lobo, como se hacía llamar a sí mismo, se acercó andando con aire arrogante, saludó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia ella como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

-¿Estás lista, amor mío?

Ella sólo sonrió en respuesta, agarró su bolso que colgaba del respaldo del asiento y salió corriendo a su alcance.

-¡Qué se diviertan! -les deseó Sango con una sonrisa antes de tomar cariñosamente la mano de su prometido. Comencé a sentir náuseas.

-Esto… Miroku, creo que no me siento muy bien -no era del todo una mentira, no me gustaba la idea de hacerles de violinista-. Prefiero volver a casa, si no les importa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-No, no hace falta. No quiero estropearles el día.

Me levanté y salí antes de que pudieran añadir algo más.

Tomé el camino largo de regreso a casa, quería despejar mi cabeza, el mensaje de la noche anterior todavía me inquietaba. Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no lo ví hasta que tropecé con él; me sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que recuperé el equilibrio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó lentamente.

Reconocí su voz al instante pero alcé el rostro para comprobarlo y, ahí, frente a mí, estaba él: Inuyasha.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Suéltame. -le espeté, y él obedientemente retiró sus manos de mis hombros-. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

-No, para nada. Es solo que… había quedado con Miroku, él me llamó…

-Claro -le interrumpí-. Ese tramposo de Miroku, debí suponerlo. Sabía que esa cita era un error.

-¿Un error? No. Es una oportunidad.

-Te equivocas. Y ahora apártate, tengo prisa.

-No se trata de quién se equivoca o no, ¿no lo ves? No hay necesidad de eso. Solo hablemos -sus ojos parecían sinceros, pero me mantuvo firme.

-No hay nada de qué hablar.

-Sé que cometí errores -insistió Inu-, pero yo aún creo en nuestro amor.

-Ese amor se acabó -¿por qué me dolía decir esas palabras?

-Aún así, podemos inventarlo otra vez; si piensas que es demasiado tarde, haré volver el tiempo atrás.

-No, no es posible. No vas a cambiar, nada va a cambiar -tomé valor y le miré a los ojos-. Sé que hay cosas que no puedo tener, y tú eres una de ellas. Y no vayas a decir que me amas otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Le dí la espalda y empecé a caminar sin molestarme en ver por dónde iba, lo escuché detrás de mí y apuré el paso. Me alcanzó sin dificultad y tomó mi brazo suavemente para que me girara y quedáramos frente a frente.

-Hubiera querido darte lo mejor de mí, créeme -me dijo-; en lugar de alejarme, hacer que todo renazca entre nosotros. Sin mentiras ni engaños; hablar de nuestras diferencias con sinceridad… Amarte aún en contra del mundo entero.

Por un segundo creí en sus palabras, pero al final solo me hizo enojar más.

-Tenías razón -le dije-, no se trata de si es un error o no, sencillamente yo merezco mucho más -me miró expectante y yo continué-: Sólo hay una cosa que deseo y, si no es de lo que estás hecho, no eres lo que estoy buscando. Tú puedes quererme, pero no puedes darme lo que merezco.

Sentí que se me rompía el corazón, pero ya estaba hecho, lo había dicho todo.

-Y es que todo lo que soy te lo ofrezco, sabré dártelo -me dedicó un atisbo de sonrisa marcado por la esperanza y la tristeza-, aún si tengo que aprenderlo todo de nuevo, todo.

Sentí mi resolución flaquear.

-¿Cuál es tu definición de amor? -pregunté sin saber por qué.

-¿Cómo definir el amor sin tí? -me miró con vehemencia-. Estoy dispuesto a todo sacrificio, menos a perderte. Me rehúso.

-También hubiera querido darte lo mejor de mí -las lágrimas amenazaban con invadir mis ojos-. ¡Pero es que ya tomé mi decisión!

-Aún si el amor se ha ido, por tí le inventaré colores nuevos -acarició despacio mi rostro.

-Es demasiado tarde para volver atrás -me defendí, pero ya había perdido la batalla.

-Sabré darte todo lo que soy y lo que mereces, aunque debamos aprenderlo todo de nuevo -se inclinó para besarme y yo me rendí.

-Aprenderlo todo de nuevo -susurré contra sus labios.

* * *

Yo estoy más de parte de Inu-Kagome, pero la canción pedía a gritos que la historia se escribiera con Kikyo. Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
